


Courage

by Bluetivity



Category: bts
Genre: CPR kiss, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingering, In The Bedroom, Lifeguard, Manhandling, Morning Sex, Oral, Overstimulation, Raw - Freeform, Riding, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V, beach makeout, bj, body worship (stretch mark kink), cum, descriptive and detailed, generous mentions of cum, implied breeding kink, in the kitchen, lifeguard AU, rough, sweet and spicy, we even have a CPR kiss here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetivity/pseuds/Bluetivity
Summary: You work at a beach club, spending each day serving customers and spying on the lifeguard you have a huge crush on. One day he approaches you while you’re busy daydreaming about him. The story that follows tells of how you fall in love with each other and how an unknown mutual crush blossoms into a passionate possessive love and desire.





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or AU suggestions feel free to ask me on sweatae.tumblr.com/ask or leave a comment down below <3 Feedback is always greatly appreciated! Enjoy uwu

You sighed deeply, supporting your head in your palm with your elbow on the table.  
Your shift was ending in 10 minutes but you didn’t want to leave.  
Not for work but for the view…  
You worked at a beach club, it was pretty large with both a bar, restaurant and pool. A pool might seem pointless on a beach but some people prefered it over the salt water.  
But the salt water had something the pool didn’t.  
The distance between the club and where the waves met the sand was short but just to the right of where you were sitting you could see the lifeguard tower clear as day.  
He was on patrol today.

He was standing outside, looking over the beach, binoculars in his hand.  
His shift would probably end soon as most of the visitors of the beach had called it a day.  
He was wearing red swimwear, of course. And a white t-shirt with ”LIFEGUARD” written in red across the shoulderblades.  
The best days were warmer… when it was too warm to wear a shirt and he’d take it off… his toned sun kissed back glowing in the rays of the sun.  
You sighed again.  
He seemed easily approachable, but you were intimidated by him.  
Being in the sand meant being on his terf and it made you anxious.  
He had a presence, not only socially but spiritually… he would walk along the beach on his ronds and talk to people, ensure them and make them feel like they were in safe hands… and oh his hands.  
He turned around and you snapped back to reality.  
Had he caught you staring?  
He was holding his bag now and walked towards the ladder.  
He climbed down and headed in your direction.  
No, no, no!  
You felt uneasy and unatural in your movements.  
He was still walking in your direction.  
He looked so handsome…  
”You work here right?” He asked, his smile feeling like a slap across the face.  
”uh- Yes, Yes I work here.”  
”Ok, great I thought I recognised you.”  
/He recognised me?/  
You felt your cheeks heat up.  
”We’ve had some jelly fish warnings come in from the west, so be careful.”  
”Oh, ok”  
”Maybe they’ll appear in your pool, who knows?” He laughed awkwardly.  
/I just wanted to talk to you./  
”What type of jelly fish? I thought the common ones here were harmless.”  
”They are, but apparently some lion’s mane had been spotted at the west last week”  
”Oh, well it’s good you’re here then.” You giggled, attempting to sound flirty  
”The hero jelly fish sting soother. Can I borrow your ice if so?” He laughed again  
”I’ll give you a bucket.”  
”It’s a deal.” He pulled a hand through his hair and looked away shyly.  
”I-I’m Taehyung by the way.” He held out his hand  
You shook his hand and told him your name.  
His grip was firm.  
”Do you live far from here?” He asked.  
”30 minutes or so, it’s not that bad”  
”East or west?”  
”East.”  
”Me too! When do you finish work? We can walk together, if you’d like.”  
”I just finished.” You smiled shyly. Was this a dream?  
”Great! I have my bike today, but I can walk with you to the bus stop. I’d give you a ride but I only have one helmet and safety first you know.”  
”That’s ok.” You chuckled, a bicycle? Sure he was a lifeguard but a helmet on bicycle? You couldn’t help but find it a bit funny how concerned he was about it.  
You quickly grabbed your bag and you walked through the parking lot towards the bus stop, continueing the talk about how oh-so-heroic he’d be with a bucket of ice.  
”They’ll hang my picture in the lifeguard hall of fame, STING HEALER!”  
”But on a serious note, isn’t it tough?”  
”It can be, but for the most people behave well and I have pleanty of experience in applying band aids.”  
”Then I know who to go to the next time I get a cut.”  
”Your’s truly.”  
He really was as sweet as he seemed, if not even sweeter.  
”That’s my bike.” He smiled and pointed towards one of the parking spots.  
You felt dumb.  
Of course it wasn’t a bicycle…  
He meant his motorcycle.  
”oh wow.”  
”You thought I meant a bicycle didn’t you?”  
You nodded and smiled embarrassingly, holding back a laugh.  
”I could tell from your expression earlier.” His chuckle made your heart skip a beat.  
He was making you more and more nervous. You were already on edge just talking to him but he became more and more attractive by the second.  
“Sorry if this is a weird question, but can I have your number?”  
Did you just hear him right?  
“I- of course!” You clumsily fished your phone out of your pocket and exchanged numbers.  
You tried to behave accordingly but your hands were sweating and you cheeks felt warm, adding on to the already lingering fear of you presenting yourself as awkward to him, unknowing that he had the exact same lingering fear.  
“Cool.” He smiled shyly and grabbed his helmet.  
“Are you working tomorrow?” You asked.  
“Yeah, are you?”  
You nodded.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He smiled his trademark smile, making you feel weak.  
“Bye!” You waved and turned to walk the remaining steps you had to the bus stop.  
You heard the engine of Taehyung’s bike roar and a moment later he drove past the bus stop heading down the road.  
When you got back home you had a long shower.  
Tomorrow you were going to look extra nice you planned.  
Normally you didn’t do anything special for work unless you felt like it or it was a special occasion but tomorrow you had a goal in mind and it was to look (and feel) great. You needed the extra confidence, you wanted to be the first to approach tomorrow.  
Night became sunrise and your alarm went off early.  
Your favorite outfit (that was appropriate for work of course) was washed and ready to be worn and you made your hair look neat. Going up a bit earlier to dedicate some extra effort to your looks wasn’t too bad and you enjoyed dolling up every now and then for work.  
But Mother Nature seemingly had other plans.  
Once you stepped out of your house you noticed the pouring rain.  
Nobody would be at the beach if it was raining… Including the lifeguards.  
You sighed and started walking to the bus stop.  
The restaurant at work would still be open despite bad weather but there weren’t a lot of customers during those days. All you could hope for was that you would be working with one of your favorite co-workers.  
When you arrived you found out that one of your co-worker had called in sick so you were basically set to run the place by yourself along with one of your less helpful co-workers for the day.  
“Great.” You sighed.  
You started lifting all the chairs off the tables and place them neatly.  
You looked over the reservation list for the evening and called the pool cleaner to confirm that he didn’t need to come in for the day.  
Running the place wasn’t something you were unused to, you were close with your boss and they had great trust in you.  
Once you ran out of things to do you made yourself a tiny snack and took a seat by one of the big windows.  
The beach was indeed empty, unsurprisingly.  
But to your sudden surprise you noticed how the lights were on in the lifeguard house. Had Taehyung come in to work in this weather? Maybe rain didn’t mean lifeguards were off duty, you came to think of possible scenarios where they’d be needed in rain and you could actually come up with a few.  
You wondered if he was bored, what was he doing? Maybe he wasn’t there and only the lights were left on?  
You looked down at your empty plate and considered if maybe you should bring him something.  
You walked into the kitchen area and grabbed some fruits and berries, meant for dessert making and placed them in a bowl. You put some plastic wrap over it to shield it from the rain.  
Your colleague was browsing on their phone in the kitchen while snacking on a pudding.  
“I’ll be back soon.” You said and left with the bowl.  
“Ok!” They called out, not looking up from their phone.  
You grabbed and umbrella and struggled a bit getting it open with one hand but succeeded after a short trial and error. You walked fast across the wet sand until you reached the ocean green house. You climbed up the ladder carefully and tossed your umbrella on the wooden deck surrounding the house.  
The door opened as Taehyung noticed some odd sounds coming outside.  
“Hey!” He said, surprised and peeking out behind the door.  
“Hi!” You smiled. “I thought lifeguards were off duty on rainy days.”  
“Sadly not.”  
“You seemed lonely so I brought some fruit.”  
“That’s so nice of you! I love talking to a sweet peach every now and then” He grabbed the bowl.  
He made you giggle, and secretly hope you counted as a sweet peach too.  
“Come in.” Taehyung smiled.  
You had never been inside a lifeguard house before so you eagerly entered behind him. He placed the bowl down on the desk by the window. The tiny space had a kitchen corner, various posters about CPR and currents on the walls along with various equipment and an SOS landline. On the desk by the window was an old looking computer and various gadgets. In the middle of the room were a tiny dining table and a sofa against the wall. A big bag with medical equipment was placed on the table and Taehyung’s rain coat and bag were tossed on the sofa.  
“Cozy.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Not a lot to do I guess.”  
“Not really, I still have to do the tests we do daily but I did that first thing when I arrived this morning so I could chill. Same for you I guess?”  
“Yeah, we have some reservations to prepare for that’s all, and I’ve finished my shift before any reservations are scheduled too so I won’t have a lot to do.”  
“Can I join you back? I don’t remember when I was at the beach club last.”  
“Sure!”  
Taehyung grabbed his raincoat and the medical bag off the table. “Just in case, you know.” He smiled and patted the bag.  
/In case I have a heart attack/ You thought.  
He grabbed a peach from the bowl and you headed back out.  
Your umbrella was highly impractical in the wind and you decided to make a run for it back. Taehyung was following you behind.  
The wet sand was hard to run on and you felt slow. As you reached the terrace of the beach club you accidently stumbled on the edge and Taehyung grabbed your arm within a second.  
“I thought you were going to fall.” He laughed nervously and let go of you, causing your heartbeat to go out of proper rhythm briefly.  
You got inside and Taehyung took of his red raincoat, of course it had lifeguard written on it as all the apparel he wore. He hung it up by the entrance and placed his bag by it.  
“It’s warm in here.” He said pleasantly.  
“We have a fireplace but normally we only light it at night or end of season, but since it was raining we thought we might as well get use of it.”  
“Oh where?”  
“In the lounge.”  
You leaded Taehyung through the restaurant and into the lounge where your co-worker was now sitting.  
“Hey.” Taehyung smiled.  
She looked up from her phone and her face went red.  
“Oh, hi.” She stuttered.  
“Where’s the bathroom?” Taehyung asked you.  
“Right over there.” You said and pointed.  
Taehyung left you and your co-worker in the lounge.  
“Who is that!?”  
“Taehyung, he’s the lifeguard on duty.” You explained  
“He’s cute.”  
“I know.” You whispered and the two of you giggled.  
“I was going to go and make some tea before you arrived, but I’ll make enough for all of us in case any of you want some.” Your co-worker smiled and stood of from the sofa.  
“Ok.” You smiled.  
Your co-worker was for sure loving the lack of customers, acting like she was at home.  
Taehyung returned from the bathroom and you walked him around the club, giving him a tiny tour.  
“I think the last time I was here was either last summer or the summer before that with the other lifeguards.”  
“You should stop by more, I’ll give you a discount.”  
“That’s not needed.” He smiled .  
“We have to show gratitude to our local Jelly fish sting soother some way!”  
“You can frame a photo of me and hang it in the entrance.”  
“We’ll rebrand.” You laughed.  
“Taehyung’s beach club!” He did a grand gesture.  
“At least let me treat you to lunch here.”  
“Deal.” He sighed, but with a smile  
The rain had calmed down a little bit.  
Taehyung looked out of one of the windows at a group of young boys that were standing by the beach.  
“Hey, I’m just gonna go out and check on the boys out there. I’ll be back in time for lunch.”  
You were finally getting comfortable around him.  
You were doing great and you felt great.  
You gave yourself a pat on the shoulder. Suddenly you remembered that your co-worker had made some tea so you went out into the bar area and grabbed yourself a cup. Luckily it was still warm.  
You took a seat by the window again and watched as Taehyung walked across the sand.  
The group of boys started waving at him and he started jogging towards them, holding the big bag in place by his hip with his arm.  
Were they alright?  
It was hard to see from such a distance.  
All you could see was that Taehyung was suddenly seated on his knees and opening the bag.  
Had something happened?  
The boys stood around in a crescent shape.  
It felt odd looking with an eye of admiration while not knowing the situation.  
Taehyung stood up holding a plastic bag in his hand. He stayed talking to the boys for a while before heading towards the lifeguard station with the plastic bag. A short while later he returned to the beach club.  
“Was everything ok?” You asked, curious.  
“They found a beached jellyfish, it was harmless but I removed it anyway, they’re not nice having lying around.”  
“I was concerned something had happened.”  
“It was fine! They were just afraid if it was dangerous. I praised them for informing me, because they should.”  
He was so cute…  
“So what’s for lunch?” He rubbed his hands together anticipatingly.  
\--  
The uneventful shift came to an end. After lunch Taehyung had returned back to the lifeguard station to some more daily samples and greet whoever had the afternoon shift. Your shifts were ending the same time so you agreed to meet up by the parking once you were done.  
The evening staff arrived at the beach club and you and your colleague told them about the uneventful day you had have so far, together you helped out to prepare for the evening reservations before you left for the day.  
Taehyung was already at the parking lot when you approached him.  
“Do you want a ride?” He asked.  
“Oh, if it’s not too much of a hassle…”  
“I insist! I brought an extra helmet for today plus that it’s raining! You could get a cold if you get stuck waiting by the bus stop you know.”  
He brought an extra helmet? Had he planned this?  
You couldn’t help but smile for yourself.  
Taehyung held out the helmet for you.  
“So?” He asked  
You took the helmet from him and he smiled a cocky smile.  
He got on his bike and you got on behind him.  
“Hold on tight, I like to speed in the curves.” He chuckled.  
“Don’t risk my life please.”  
“Trust me I’m a lifeguard, your life is safe!” He twisted the key and the engine gave a low sound.  
You grabbed on to the sides of his raincoat.  
Taehyung reached back and pulled your arms forward and around his waist.  
Your heart felt like it was about to explode, either from him or the sudden rush of adrenaline as you speeded out of the parking lot and along the road.  
“Next left!” You called out once you reached the east side.  
“It’s the 3rd house.” You said and pointed towards the right side of the street.  
Taehyung stopped outside of the house and cut the engine.  
You let go of him and climbed off the bike. You removed your helmet and handed it to Taehyung.  
“Hold on to it.” He said. “If you work tomorrow I can pick you up and give you a ride to work.”  
“I’m off tomorrow.”  
“Can’t I pick you up anyway?”  
“What do you mean?”  
He shook his shoulders, a pink tint spreading across his face.  
“Bye!” He sang and turned the key in his bike again and drove off, leaving you with the helmet.  
Confused, you watched him drive down the road and after a while you turned to walk into your house, haven forgotten about the rain that was pouring down around you.  
\--  
The next day you woke up to bright rays shining in through your bedroom window.  
Ironically you felt like going to the beach… not only for Taehyung but because you hadn’t enjoyed the beach for what it was for a while, being busy with work almost every day. Your skin needed a dose of vitamin D and you missed the feeling of salt water on your skin.  
You had some chores to do and you wanted to relax for a while at home before heading out so you ventured to the beach a bit later.  
Before leaving the house you took a moment to question if you should bring Taehyung’s helmet with you, but you decided not to.  
You took the bus and the beach as well as the bus was a lot more crowded than yesterday.  
You had your beach bag hanging on your shoulder and your shoes in your hand as you walked across the sand to find a place to sit.  
Far away or near the lifeguard station? What could you do for him to possibly notice you among all these people if you were far away?  
Maybe an intentional sun burn? No no! You shook your head. You weren’t going to intentionally injure yourself for his attention, that would be too much, too weird and too obvious!  
You spotted him kneeled down near the water by some kids who had stopped their sandcastle building to listen with full attention to what he had to say to them.  
His shirt was off and he had a red float strapped across his back.  
You hadn’t had the chance to plan where to sit before he suddenly noticed you.  
He stood up and waved bye to the children and walked over to you.  
”So you’re putting your life in my hands today?” He smiled widely  
”I’m afraid so”  
”Consider yourself special, I’ll keep an extra eye on you” he winked and walked towards the watch tower.  
You looked down at the sand, face red. When you looked up the kids by the sand castle were watching you with curious eyes.  
You laid out your towel near them.  
Suddenly one of them walked up to you and looked at you for a while.  
A little girl who was probably 6 or 7.  
”When I grow up, I’m going to marry him.” She pointed towards Taehyung.  
You couldn’t help but laugh.  
Was she threatened by you?  
”Can I come to the wedding?”  
”Maybe.”  
”Please?”  
”Ok, but you have to wear blue or green. She’s wearing pink.” She said and pointed to one of the other kids.  
”I’ll wear blue.” You smiled.  
”But I’m a mermaid, so we will have the wedding in the water.”  
”I’ll hold my breath.”  
“Ok!”  
She looked pleased and ran back to the sandcastle.

You got comfortable and soaked up the rays of the sun when your phone suddenly went off.  
TH: Shift ends in 30, I’ll join you after!  
Join?!  
Looking up from your phone you saw how another life guard made his way to the station to take over, a while later you saw Taehyung climb down from the ladder but changed into more casual swimwear.  
He took a seat next to you on the sand in silence.  
”Anything exciting happen today?” You asked to break the silence.  
”Teenagers floating out too far with inflatables and apparently I’m engaged.” He gestured towards the kids by the sandcastle  
”She invited me to your wedding”  
He laughed and shook his head.  
”Should we go for a swim?” He suggested.  
”Sure” You felt a sudden wave of nervousness wash over you.  
You got up and adjusted your swimsuit slightly.  
Still seated, he checked you out before standing up as well.  
You walked towards the waves and the water washed up over your feet.  
It was warmer than you expected.  
Taehyung was already in to his knees while you allowed the waves to wash the sand off of your feet.  
He ran back towards you and with a swift motion he suddenly lifted you up bridal style.  
”You’ll get used to it faster this way!” He laughed and began to run out into the water.  
You held on around his neck tightly.  
His arms fell as the water embraced the two of you, leaving your heart beating out of control.  
”Tell me if you need saving” he teased and began to swim further out.  
You followed him out until your feet couldn’t reach the bottom anymore.  
A few waves from a passing boat made their way towards the shore, making swimming feel like a rollercoaster ride for a brief moment.  
You spotted the other life guard with a flag in his hand, waving it fanatically.  
”What does that mean?” You turned to Taehyung.  
”He’s waving it for the boat, it’s a warning that he’s too close to the beach, plus going way above what he’s allowed to out there.”  
”What if he doesn’t see it?”  
”Then he’ll have to go out to it with our boat and then he’ll be in some serious trouble”  
You looked at him with admiration as he explained.

”You’re not allowed to swim out here at night, but it’s really beautiful.” He suddenly changed the topic  
”Isn’t it just dark?”  
He shook his head.  
”I can bring you here tonight and you’ll see”  
”Sure.”  
”It’s a full moon too, it reflects really nicely.”  
”Sounds like a date- I mean no, not like that i-”  
”Let’s call it a date, I don’t mind” He smirked shyly  
You avoided his eyes.  
He playfully splashed you lightly.  
”Don’t be so tense, I like you!”  
”What?”  
”You’re cute” He confessed.  
You smiled widely and looked down into the water.  
”I like you too.”  
”Oh thank goodness I felt like I was going to die for a second.”  
You splashed him back.  
”It’s a date now, no take backs” he teased. ”I’ll pick you up before sunset, don’t forget your helmet” He started swimming back towards the beach.

He almost ran away, all you could see was his toned back with drops of water dripping from the longer strands of his hair that was covering his neck.  
His face was red and his mind a fog of panic and relief, he had to escape. A huge sacrifice of courage, but with success as a result. His friend, the lifeguard who had taken over for the day had given him a final pep talk before sending that text to you. After he had have to listen to Taehyung vent about his failure to ask you out the day before.  
He smiled for himself.  
You got out of the water, your mind still processing the sudden confession you had received.  
Had you really heard him right? Were you going for a midnight swim together? How… romantic.  
\--  
You held on tight around his waist.  
The breeze was cool on your skin and the sky was bright pink.  
Taehyung pulled up by the beach and the parking lot was now empty.  
You got off and removed your helmet.  
”It should be dark soon” Taehyung said and chained the wheel.  
He stood up properly and threw his bag over his shoulder before reaching out for your hand.  
He grabbed it with confidence and you walked towards the water.  
He was trying really hard for you, fighting his insecurities of making moves with all his might. But the “I like you too” had given him the reassurance he needed.  
”Is after dark swimming a common activity for lifeguards off duty?”  
”More or less, but it’s dangerous.”  
”Dangerous?”  
”The currents is stronger. But you’re with me, so you don’t need to worry!”  
”I have a personal lifeguard?”  
”Exactly” he chuckled and squeezed your hand gently.

You sat by the shore and watched as the sun and moon swapped places. The bright white shine reflected over the water, making it sparkle. Their exchange took a while, a while you spent talking about everything and anything, getting even closer. You weren’t really strangers during your first interaction. You knew about each other’s existence and one of the other lifeguards were once your classmate and some colleague of yours had exchanged words with him before, various sources getting you indirectly closer before you even knew each other properly, but of course that only gave you an impression of each other but getting to know Taehyung was so easy, easier than you expected or had ever experienced.  
”Should we go in?” You suggested.  
”Let’s”  
Taehyung stood up and pulled his shirt over his head.  
You took your dress off, wearing your swimsuit underneath it.

The water was colder than earlier, but still not too cold.  
Taehyung got in before you.  
”Watch your step so you don’t step on something sharp.”  
He was suddenly a lot more serious to the tone.  
You got in to your waist and suddenly he disappeared under the surface but a mere second later he appeared right in front of you.  
He moved his wet hair away from his face and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you further out into the water with him.  
”I won’t let you go.” He ensured.  
You placed your hands on his shoulders.  
He was allowed to hold you like this forever if he wanted to…  
Having the beach all for yourselves felt so odd, you were used to seeing it crowded, or with at least a few people.  
”It does look beautiful.” You pointed out.  
The sky was clear and you could see a few stars and a flashing red light from a plane far up in the sky.  
”It does, and you.” He said, his serious tone remaining.  
You got flustered and couldn’t help but giggle.  
You didn’t swim far out, only far enough for your feet to not touch the bottom.  
You looked at the moon.  
He looked at you.  
”You know I really do like you right?” he confessed again.  
You faced him.  
”I like you a lot too.”  
He smiled sweetly, but his heart still felt heavy…

You swam back in to the beach again and you got out before him.  
”Save me!” He called out suddenly.  
You looked behind and he was standing on his knees on the bottom, reaching towards the sand with one hand.  
You grabbed his hand and he crawled up further.  
”I need CPR”  
”You’re breathing!” You laughed  
”Are you going to let me die?” He laid down on his back on the sand.  
You laughed again.  
”I’m dying and you’re amused!” he pretended to sound offended.  
You poked at his chest.  
”Is this CPR?” You teased.  
”I can show you, but then you have to perform it on me.”  
”Ok, Teach me.”  
Taehyung sat up straight.  
”Lay down.” He ordered.  
You did as you were told.  
”So, let’s say you’re unconscious right now and I just pulled you out of the water.”  
”ok”  
He placed his hands on your shoulders and shook you.  
”First you need to try and get a response of some sort.”  
He leaned down and listened towards your mouth.  
”You’re breathing.”  
He grabbed your wrist.  
”Your heart is beating.”  
You let out a giggle.  
He suddenly grabbed beneath your knee and rolled you over to your side. He adjusted your position, placing your hand by your cheek and tilting your head.  
”Recovery position.” He presented.  
”Now lay back on your back again and let’s say you weren’t breathing properly, or at all”  
”Ok”  
”I’m not going to do it for real, I could injure you. But you repeat this 30 times and in combination with artificial breathing.”  
He placed his hands over each other between your breasts.  
”You do it hard, to help the heart, 30 pulses.” He demonstrated the beat gently.  
”Then you give two artificial breaths.”  
”artificial breaths?”  
”Mouth to mouth.”  
Maybe he should do those pulses properly after all you thought.  
He placed his hand under your chin and your heartbeat increased anxiously.  
”it’s important to keep an eye on the chest to make sure you’re providing oxygen to the lungs.”  
He placed his palm on your forehead and tilted your head back.  
”Open the windpipe.”  
He pinched your nose with his thumb and index.  
”Pinch the nose and then you place your mouth over the other after inhaling and blow, making sure the chest moves and repeat it once, then go back to doing 30 more compressions”  
He removed his hands.  
”Now do it on me.” He laid down beside you.  
You sat up and moved up on to your knees by his side and grabbed his shoulders and shook him.  
”Hello?”  
He bit his lip not to laugh and pretended to be unresponsive.  
You grabbed his wrist and leaned down to listen to his breathing.  
His pulse was present but he was holding his breath.  
You placed your hands on his chest.  
”30”  
”One hand pressing the other” he whispered, peaking with an eye open.  
You repeated his rhythm gently.  
”You should get about 5cm deep with the compressions in a real situation.”  
”Wouldn’t that hurt?”  
”For someone conscious yes, but go on.”  
You placed your palm on his forehead and tilted his head back with fingers under his chin.  
You pinched his nose and leaned slightly closer.  
”And 2 breathes”

He remained still and silent, looking towards you, waiting.  
You let go of his nose and chin.  
But before you had a chance to react Taehyung’s hand suddenly reached up, placing itself behind your head and pushing you back down towards him.  
He met you half way, his lips crashing against yours and his hand grabbing a fist of your hair.  
Loosing balance you placed your hands against the sand on each side of him.  
His tongue found its way between your lips and brushed against yours, his hand strong, tangled in your hair.  
You finally realized what was going on, seconds feeling like minutes. You leaned down closer so his head fell back against the sand as you kissed him back passionately, moving your hands from the sand to the sides of his face, causing you to have to lie on his chest. His other arm wrapped around your waist and you swung your leg over him, climbing on top of him properly.  
He moaned into the kiss, getting rougher and deeper and his hand gripping your side tightly as if he was afraid you’d leave.  
A wave washed up over your feet.  
The moment was magical. Being in his embrace, held tight against his chest while his tongue explored your mouth, you wanted to stay like this forever.  
You pulled away to catch your breathe. His chest was heaving slightly.  
“That wasn’t what I expected CPR to be like.” You giggled, making him laugh.  
He moved his hand up and down your back and you kissed his lips softly, cupping his cheek.  
He smiled at you. His heart felt like it had grown wings and was flying around like crazy in chest. The heavy feeling was finally gone. His longing desire was relieved. He was yours, you were his.  
His hand moved from your back to the back of your thigh, rubbing it gently.  
You stared into his eyes for a long while, longing for the man beneath you more than ever.  
You kissed him again, tongues touching, you winning the fight and him allowing you to explore his mouth. You tangled your hand in his hair, sending him to cloud 9. Sweet soft pleasure, your touch, skin against skin, lips against lips all making him grow more and more aroused.  
Suddenly he rolled you over on to your back and climbed on top of you, placing a kiss on your neck and décolleté. The soft touch of his lips was tickling you and making you giggle. Your laugh was contagious and he couldn’t help but giggle himself.  
“We should wash off the sand and get going.” A shy smile lingering on his face  
“Get going?”  
“I have something I have to show you.” He sounded excited.  
You got into the water and washed off the sand. Taehyung grabbed your things and your hand and you walked back to his bike.  
“I’m off tomorrow. Otherwise I’d have the keys to the station so we could change in there.” He said awkwardly  
“It’s ok.” You smiled. You took your bag from Taehyung and pulled out your dress, easily slipping it on and getting out of your swimsuit under it. You grabbed your panties from your bag and slipped them on under your dress. You’d go braless for now.  
Taehyung watched your every move, lips parted, fully distracted by you.  
“Turn around and don’t peak.” He said.  
You turned around, facing his bike while he got changed behind you.  
You wanted to peak.  
He pulled his swimwear down, his back was turned to you when you threw a sneaky glance over your shoulder. You caught him while pulling up his boxers. You quickly turned around with a shy smile, teeth sunken into your lip. He put on his jeans and buttoned them.  
“all good.” He said, making you turn around as he reached for his shirt.  
The moonlight made his bare skin glow, almost sparkle.  
“You’re really beautiful” you pointed out making him blush and look down.  
He buttoned his shirt.  
“Did you peak?”  
“I’m not telling.”  
“It’s unfair.”  
“It’s fully fair.”  
“If you peaked, you should show me your tits, I know you’re not wearing a bra.” He raised a brow, looking up at you through his lashes, his head slightly tilted downwards as he buttoned the last button. “I’m only joking.” He smirked.  
You rolled your eyes.  
You got on his bike, wrapping your arms around his waist and resting your chin on his shoulder.  
Before turning the key Taehyung reached to grab one of your hands and pressed a delicate kiss against it.  
He pulled up outside of his house.  
You entered and he quickly rushed upstairs. You looked around while waiting for him and spotted some medals on the wall from various lifeguard related activities.  
A short while later and Taehyung came back downstairs holding an open notebook.  
Was this what he wanted to show you?  
“I feel super embarrassed showing you this but I want you to read it.”  
He handed you the notebook.  
//When I look at you, it feels like I’m going crazy. My heart is a bird that’s trapped in a cage against its will and all it wants to do is love you. Please set it free. Set it free with your lips and your gentle touch. I can’t stand to just look at you anymore. I want you to look back at me. But I’m stuck in this stupid cage that I’ve trapped myself in and thrown away the key to.//  
“Sometimes I write when I’m frustrated I- Its cringe worthy I know but I-“ You cut him off with a kiss.  
“I love you.”  
His cage was crushed and sent to the dumb, his inner bird was free and singing loudly.  
He bit his lip to contain the waves of emotions building up inside.  
“I love you too.” He confessed, nuzzling your neck and pulling you closer.  
Why was it so easy to brave around you? Showing sides he never dared to show anyone but himself? Being vulnerable.  
It was love at first sight.  
\--  
Reluctantly, he dropped you off at your house a while later.  
You kissed him long and passionately before saying goodbye.  
He didn’t want to leave.  
He wanted to stay with you, feel you… protect you through the night and pleasure you.  
“See you tomorrow” He smiled and drove off.  
Your back hit the mattress with a bounce, your hands covering your face.  
You felt fulfilled, but he left you wanting so much more at the same time.  
This was only the start.  
\--  
Weeks passed, dates experienced and time spent.  
Endless nights dreaming about the touch of the other.  
You finished your shift early and Taehyung was waiting for you at the parking lot as per usual. You both had the weekend off and it was finally time for him to stay the night (the entire weekend*) for once. Movie night you agreed, both hoping for something more.  
You approached him with a smile and hugged him.  
“How was your day babe?” You asked.  
“Relaxing.” Anxious.  
He had had the day off and spent it well stressing over the coming weekend and what would become of it.  
“How about yours?”  
“Nothing unusual, but I almost fell into the pool at one point.” You giggled and reached into your bag to grab your lip balm.  
”Can I try?” Taehyung suddenly asked.  
”Sure, which one?”  
”You have more?”  
”I have watermelon, peach and cherry… they were cheap, I couldn’t stop myself” you giggled, pulling the cap off.  
”Which one is that?” He pointed towards your hand  
”Peach”  
”Then I’ll try peach”  
You applied it over your lips and a thought crossed your mind… how… how would he try it? Your lips had touched the lip balm numerous times… would he indirectly kiss…  
You reached out the lip balm for him to grab, but instead he leaned down and placed a peck on your lips like it was nothing.  
You stood frozen.  
A quick peck had felt like the longest second you’d experienced. A quick touch of the lips but slowed down to his soft touch caressing your lip with the most subtle passion.  
”Oh it’s sweet!” He exclaimed, like if what he just did was nothing.  
But he knew.  
He was aware of your surprised expression and it amused him.  
”I want to try the watermelon too”  
”W-wouldn’t they blend weirdly?”  
He shook his shoulders, care-free.  
You took out the watermelon one and handed it to him.  
A mix of relief and disappointment stung when he took it from you.  
He removed the cap and put it in his pocket.  
He screwed it up slightly and to your second surprise placed his hand on your cheek.  
He looked concentrated.  
His thumb traced along your lip before adding pressure, stroking the peach tint off of your lips.  
His touch made your knees weak.  
All you could do was let him continue and pray that your knees would hold on a little longer.  
He carefully applied the lip balm, dragging it across your lower lip a few more times than necessary.  
”You have to do this” he said and pressed his lips together.  
You copied him, smoothing out the pink tint.  
He had applied too much.  
Was this intentional?  
Your mind was overthinking yet again.  
He applied the lip balm on himself, a thin layer.  
Your heart sank.  
He reached into his pocket to grab the cap and closed it before popping it back into your bag.  
He poked his tongue out of the corner of his mouth.  
”I like this one more.”  
”I- I have cherry too.” You stuttered.  
”I think I applied it too thin though, my lips still feel dry.”  
It was intentional for sure.  
He looked at your lips and tried to hide a deviant smirk.  
He placed his hand under your chin, tilting your head back ever so slightly before pressing his lips against yours.  
You closed your eyes.  
All what your senses could feel were his soft warm lips against yours together with the taste of watermelon.  
His hand grabbed your wrist gently and you opened your eyes.  
His were closed, all his mind was focusing on was just to taste your lips a little longer… but he got carried away.  
His heart’s desire taking over as he became more and more aroused by his own foul trick to kiss you. He let go of your wrist, placing both hands on the side of your face, tilting his head slightly to the side and pulling you closer, allowing for his tongue to explore your mouth.  
You almost lost your balance and grabbed on to his waist, causing him to smile against the kiss, feeling reassurance.  
He was making out with you in the parking lot like nobody was watching and like in a drama the rain started pouring down but he didn’t care. All he was living for was your kiss, no rain, just the sweet taste of your lips against his.  
Suddenly he pulled away, out of breath.  
”It’s raining, I’m sorry. We- we should go.”  
He cursed in his mind, he wanted to stay like that forever and when would that sudden rush of courage ever return to him again? It was like he was at a loss of self-control. His anxious mind was making it hard for him to be brave and he wanted to save his courage for something else in mind but his desperation for your lips right here and now had ruined it for him.  
On the way back home Taehyung speeded a little extra, desperate for some adrenaline.  
A rush that could make him push you against the wall the second you stepped inside, strip you naked and suck on your nipples as his hand would travel south between your thighs- He shook his head. Focus on driving!  
\--

You stepped inside and Taehyung felt unusually shy.  
His impure desires ruining his self-control too soon into the night.  
You brought his bag upstairs for him but he followed you like a shy puppy.  
He was oddly silent since you got here.  
“Are you ok?” You asked, about to walk out of your bedroom.  
He nodded, avoiding eye-contact.  
The atmosphere was tense and intimidating.  
“Do- do you want to watch a movie?” You suggested.  
He shook his head.  
“What do you want to do?” You looked at the ground briefly.  
He met your eyes.  
A deep breath.  
A step forward.  
A hand on your neck.  
A kiss on your cheek.  
A whisper in your ear.  
“You.”  
Your heart started beating hard.  
His lips brushed against yours and you pulled him closer.  
He walked you back against the nearest wall, his hands grabbing the hem of your dress and pulling it off over your head. Your hands travelled down his torso, unbuttoning each button in his shirt on your way down. He unhooked your bra, letting it fall from your shoulders and down your arms. His hands grabbed your breasts tightly and his tongue explored your mouth deeper.  
You pulled his shirt off his broad shoulders, causing it to fall to the floor. Your fingertips explored his soft skin, dragging from his collarbones down to the hem of his jeans slowly, making him shiver, your touch being so delicate and shy. He moved to your neck, lips pressing passionately against your sensitive skin. His hands travelled down your sides and over your hips.  
He was getting hard.  
The sight of your naked body made him lust for you even more.  
He took a step back and you quickly reached for the towel on your bed to shield yourself from his gaze. He bit his lip.  
“Lie down on the bed.”  
You did as he requested.  
He sat down at the end of the bed and grabbed your ankles, pulling them apart. He lied down on his stomach, his head between your thighs as he began to draw small circles up your thigh.  
He trailed his fingers over the bright lines across your inner thigh.  
”What’s this?” He asked, despite knowing.  
”I wasn’t born with these thighs, they grew to become like this and needed a little extra space” you giggled, feeling attractive.  
He bit his lip again, his dick straining tighter against his jeans.  
Your words turned him on.  
He placed a kiss on the faint lines and you shielded yourself more with the towel, trying to hide how wet he made you.  
He looked up at you with puppy-like eyes, making your heart beat even faster.  
”Why are you shielding yourself?” He raised a brow, along with a smirk.  
”Show me” he sat up between your legs. Your eyes looked towards his chest again.  
”Up here” he teased, tilting your chin up with two fingers.  
”What are we doing?” You asked, shying away and letting out a giggle.  
”Does it matter as long as we’re enjoying each other?”  
Enjoying each other, the words tasted nice. Inviting…  
He leaned close to your side, lips by your ear.  
”Do you want to hear a secret?” He whispered.  
You nodded.  
He carefully grabbed your hand.  
Moving it for you, he pulled it closer to him before pressing your palm against his crotch.  
”I really want you.” He said, far from a whisper in a deep tone.  
He made you grab him, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, from the touch of another.  
”How do I feel?” He asked.  
”Horny.”  
He chuckled.  
Before you knew it his hand had moved from yours and found its way into your panties behind the towel, making you let out a gasp.  
”Seems like I’m not the only one.” He chuckled again, pulling his hand away, his fingers glistening.  
”What should we do about this?” He leaned back and you pulled your hand away.  
He licked his fingers, lustful eyes staring back at you as his wide tongue caressed his fingers one by one.  
He shifted his position and got up on his knees, hands reaching for his belt buckle.  
”They’re too tight for me” he groaned, unbuckling his belt and pulling the zipper down. He let out a sigh of relief once his jeans were half way down his thighs, exposing his prominent boner through the fabric of his boxers. His lust gave him confidence and courage…  
He pulled them off completely and let them fall onto the floor, the buckle making a faint clink sound as it hit the hard surface.  
You held the towel tighter against your chest, trying to hide whatever was left. The end of the towel still rested between your legs after the failed attempt to hide your desire for him.  
Taehyung’s eyes looked towards the towel.  
You swallowed.  
He was gentle.  
His hand caressed your cheek before reaching for the towel and you allowed him to toss it across the room.  
Your heart shot like out of a canon to your throat as he gripped both your breast with a firm grip again.  
His lips hovered over your right nipple and you could feel his tongue lick against it, making it even harder… your nipples aching for his touch.  
He placed his lips over your nipple and gently tugged at it, making your toes curl.  
Again he looked up at you with his puppy eyed expression and began to suck, harder.  
You clenched your thighs to suffocate the buildup he was causing.  
His thumb circled around your other nipple until he suddenly grabbed on to your breast with an even firmer grip and squeezed it tight.  
The pain mixed with pleasure didn’t help your attempt at suppressing a whimper.  
Naturally it caught Taehyung’s full attention and he pulled away.  
”Did you like it?” He asked, proudly.  
You nodded, suddenly not daring to speak as you felt vulnerable beneath him.  
He grabbed your hand, placing it on his broad chest.  
You moved your hand to his nipple and gently pinched it with a smirk.  
It was like you triggered him in a way, may it be the pinch or the smirk, who knew? But within a second he grabbed your face and crashed his lips against yours, pinning you down on the bed with his body weighing you down.  
His hand moved upwards, tangling into your hair as the kiss got deeper.  
He became short of breath fast and had to pull away. He stood up on his knees over you and reached into his boxers. With one hand he pulled them down slightly and with the other he reached for his dick, pulling it out.  
You had felt before that he was rich in thickness but seeing it for yourself was something else. The faint pink hue and the subtle few veins trailing up to the smooth head looked tempting…  
Your immediate reaction was not mental but physical, a drop of need escaping between your thighs.  
He started jerking off slowly and climbed off of you to remove his boxers completely down his toned legs.  
You wanted to trace your tongue against his veins… make him plead and beg for your mouth to take him as you continuously teased him.  
Distracted by your wish you hadn’t notice his stare.  
”What are you looking at?” He asked with a cocky grin, his hand moving slowly up and down his shaft.  
Your only response was a smile.  
He lied down next to you and you were quick to straddle him.  
”Eager?” He mocked.  
You moved further down and placed your hands on his hips, at the same time pushing his arms away so he’d let go of himself, making his dick fall back against his abdomen.  
Surprised, Taehyung raised his head to look down only to be met by your tongue, licking up his shaft along with the immense pleasure caused by it.  
He inhaled sharply.  
”I didn’t expect that!” He called out covering his face and sending a prayer that you wouldn’t stop.  
You placed your lips against him and sucked at the side of his cock, avoiding the head. A kiss and another and you moved your hand to his balls.  
Eager, you grabbed his cock by the base with your other hand and placed the tip against your tongue, looking up at him with the same puppy eye expression as he had before.  
”A-are you going to taste me?” He stuttered, trying to sound enticing.  
You moved his tip across your tongue before swirling around it and letting him pass through your lips.  
He moaned, sensitive to your touch, almost a whimper.  
It gave you confidence and you began to suck at his head.  
”Ah- fuck” he groaned.  
You went a little deeper, your hand jerking the base lazily, squeezing tight.  
”N-not so rough baby.” He pleaded.  
His thigh muscles were tensed.  
He couldn’t cum yet, you wouldn’t allow it.  
You grabbed on to his thighs instead and took him in as far as you could and letting your tongue explore every inch of his surface.  
He smiled that cocky smile again, this time with closed eyes.  
You pulled him out and allowed your tongue to poke at the dent of his tip, making him twitch.  
Once he noticed you siting back up again he was quick to give you a new order.  
”Take off your panties before I rip them off” he groaned, sounding threatening.  
You did as you were told and tossed them to the floor.  
His hands were back on you and he pinned your down beneath him again. With his hand in your hair he supported himself on his elbow while his other hand, without mercy palmed against your wetness.  
He slid two fingers into you without warning, scissoring and curling with no hint of patience.  
”I need you now.” He said out of breath.  
He began to jerk his hand, shaking it vigorously against your now soaked pussy.  
His thumb located your clit and he began to rub against it fast, no introduction.  
”Tell me when you can take me.”  
He didn’t need to warm you up considering how turned on and wet you already were, but seeing him stressed like this amused you so you let him continue a while longer until he unexpectedly brushed his fingers against your sweet spot.  
Your lips parted as if to let out a muted moan.  
Taehyung noticed and pulled away.  
”I’m sorry, I can’t wait anymore.”  
He pushed your thigh apart wider and positioned himself between.  
He dragged the head of his cock up and down between your lower lips before pushing his tip against your entrance. It was a tight fit at first before he slid in with relief. He readjusted himself and grabbed your waist.  
Slow wasn’t in his vocab when it came to sex. He pulled out and snapped his hips back, slapping against you with force and stretching you with his thickness.  
He was vocal, more vocal than you expected. A soft grunt with every thrust tangled with his deep moans.  
His grip on your waist tightened.  
”Is it good baby?” He asked, earning a nod.  
He thrusted hard, making you moan.  
”I can’t hear you.”  
”Yes!”  
”I want you to moan more… or I won’t let you off”  
He sounded intimidating but it intrigued you.  
He thrusted faster, his teeth sunk into his lip.  
You tried to free yourself, allow yourself to moan and share the pleasure you were feeling, much to his satisfaction.  
He got off on it.  
”Good.” He praised.  
He hit your sweet spot again and you lost your breath.  
”Are you close baby?” He asked, too out of breath  
”Y-yes”  
He grabbed your hips and pulled you down closer, allowing him to go even deeper.  
You begged for him not to stop, he was in perfect place, building you up fast and making your thigh muscles quiver.  
Your muscles tensed up and you couldn’t hold it anymore. As if you’d unknowingly held your breath you released with a heavy exhale, clenching tightly around his cock still moving in and out of you roughly, fucking you raw.  
”Just a little bit more baby, I- I’m almost there.” He panted.  
He groaned, frustration taking over  
Slower but deeper he changed pace.  
He let out another groan.  
”Yes!” He called out.  
”Fuck!”  
He grunted as his first squirt of his cum released inside you before he released his full load a second later. After a while he regained control over his breathing again and carefully pulled out.  
He rolled over to your side and pulled a hand through his hair.  
His forehead was glowing with sweat.  
You felt his cum slowly drip out of you, thighs still shaking.  
He wouldn’t let his courage leave him now. He was finally in control.  
He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close, placing a kiss on your forehead.  
The weekend was starting how you wanted it to end.  
\--  
You woke up the next morning tangled in his arms. You carefully set yourself free, accidently waking him up at the sudden loss of something to hold tight.  
You walked downstairs to boil some water to make tea before breakfast.  
Taehyung stretched out his arms with a groan and admired his morning wood.  
He sat up a second before getting out of bed. He grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms out of his bag before walking downstairs to find you in the kitchen… In his shirt from last night... only.  
“Good morning sweetie.” He yawned in his deep morning voice.  
He made you jump, you noticing him coming downstairs and into the kitchen. He walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.  
“You’re looking sexy this morning.” He chuckled, making you giggle.  
You reached up towards the cupboard to grab two mugs but Taehyung pressed himself tighter against you, squeezing you between him and the kitchen counter. You placed the mugs on the counter and suddenly noticed his boner against your ass.  
You were still aching from last night but it didn’t stop your desire.  
You turned around and kissed his lips.  
His hair was messy and he smiled tiredly.  
You reached down to feel his bulge, making him bite his lip.  
“Why did you have to leave bed so soon.” He whined.  
You snorted.  
“I needed you.” He pouted, resting his chin on your shoulder.  
“I’m here now.” You comforted, palming his with more pressure.  
He groaned against your ear. “Get on the counter.”  
You untangled yourself from him again and walked over to the kitchen island in the middle of the room, he followed you from behind, not letting go of you.  
You bent over the counter, pulling yourself up slightly so your feet weren’t touching the floor.  
“Good girl.”  
He placed his hand on your butt cheek, caressing it and moving his shirt up as he went.  
He reached into his pants, pulling his aching cock out and pulling his pants down to his thighs.  
“I have a big load waiting for you baby.”  
You looked back over your shoulder with a smirk.  
He was a hot mess.  
He dragged his tip between your folds a few times before thrusting himself into your sensitive pussy. A loud moan escaped your throat as he stretched your walls apart with his thickness. He pulled out and thrusted back into you in a steady pace. Your wetness leaking down your thighs each time he pulled out.  
“Fuck, you feel so good.” He groaned.  
The knot in your lower abdomen was aching.  
His hands were gripping your cheeks tight and he thrusted harder.  
“You called out his name along with a “Yes!” as he hit your sweet spot, giving some relief to the ache.  
“Faster!”  
He increased his speed, trying his best to keep up when he suddenly cursed.  
“Fuck I’m gonna cum.”  
“Do it!” You yelled. “Just don’t stop!”  
You were so close, hanging off the edge, literally.  
Your hand were clenched in tight fists, heavy breaths escaping you, desperate for your release when your muscles finally tensed up tight, almost feeling numb for a second before releasing fully, soothing the ache and you chuckled lightly as your release made you almost sink onto the kitchen island. You came back to your senses when Taehyung suddenly thrusted himself deeply into you. You could’ve sworn that he almost hit your cervix. Either way is felt amazing along with the after pulses from your orgasm. His fingers were digging into your hips as he released with a shaky moan, his warm cum releasing from his pulsating cock. He pulled out, a final squirt landing on your thigh.  
Again, this was only the start…  
Young lovers with an infinite desire for each other…  
It didn’t end here.  
You fucked in the shower, on the living room sofa, in bed again at night when he was finally exhausted he kept playing with you. He cock needed a break but his fingers slid in and out of you without mercy, brushing against your clit, drawing pointless circles just to see your expression when he pleasured you, overstimulating each other to the max.  
“I love you so much” He giggled, pulling you close that night.  
The next morning you woke up from what felt like the best sleep you had have in a long time.  
Taehyung was already awake, his hand brushing strand of hair away from your face and behind your ear.  
“Hey.” You whispered.  
“Hi.” He smiled sweetly.  
You had planned to go out into town today and do some shopping together. At first you planned to do it yesterday but, plans changed to say the least.  
You got up and prepared breakfast together.  
“How are you feeling?” Taehyung asked.  
“I’m perfectly fine, I slept so well.” You smiled.  
“Good, I was worried I might have gone too rough on you yesterday…”  
You smiled shyly.  
“Are you ok though?” You asked, placing two plates on the kitchen island.  
“My thighs are a bit sore, but besides that I’m very fine.”  
He looked back at you and your eyes made contact. He winked.  
You smiled and blushed.  
You finished your breakfast and got ready to go out.  
Instead of taking Taehyung’s bike you took the bus, mainly in consideration towards his thighs.  
The bus was crowded, you stuck close to Taehyung but as more people got on you were obnoxiously shoved to the side by a rude passenger. Taehyung got annoyed.  
“Excuse me?” He asked, but the rude passenger acted like nothing.  
Taehyung moved around them and managed to grab your hand to pull you against him, an arm wrapped around your back to show that the two of you were together and not separable.  
You finally reached your stop and got off the bus.  
You clenched your fist, tightly. Like you always did when something aggregated you. From mild incidents to deviant thoughts, a fist of your negative fuel was vented into your palm. It necessarily didn’t have to be something provocative, but clenching your fist acted as a form of control. A control over an emotion you wanted to suffocate and what easier than to choke it in your fist.  
Your steps got faster, as per usual when your mind was fogged by a distraction. At times like this in the past you’d dreamt of comfort from another. Instead of your fist, someone else would suffocate the feeling or thought, simply with their subtle touch…  
A touch that could be so insignificant to the passing eye but mean so much to the receiver. A touch being a carrier of words and safety. An indication that you’d be caught if you were to fall.  
A couple passed by, almost bumping into your shoulder and making you clench your fist tighter. The sidewalk was narrow and with people walking both ways Taehyung had managed to fall behind. He who’s touch you so dearly longed for right now.  
Suddenly a hand grabbed your wrist from behind, making your muscles relax at an instant as his big hand slid down to untangle your fist and instead tangle your fingers with his.  
A smile spread across your lips and your eyes met with the concrete on the ground.  
”You’re walking too fast.” You could basically hear him pout from behind you.  
You looked over your shoulder and whispered a guilty ”Sorry, I got distracted.”  
His smile was reassuring and warm.  
It felt like a home you would have with you no matter where you were. A type of warmth that only he could provide and nobody else. You really loved him.  
”What are you thinking about?” He asked curiously.  
”It’s nothing” you said. “The bus ride just stressed me out.”  
.  
You arrived at the big shopping street after a short walk.  
Going through some stores managed to calm you down. Shopping for clothes with Taehyung was fun, he was very cautious about his style, loving to express himself by it, only making him even more attractive.  
You looked around a bit on your own while Taehyung was trying on some pieces. The store walker suddenly approached you, offering help.  
“I’m just looking.” You smiled. An excuse for no I don’t want your help.  
“Looking very gorgeous if I may.”  
You blushed at the sudden compliment.  
“Thanks.” You said, not knowing how to feel.  
“Are you from around here?”  
“Uhm yes, I live here.”  
“Nice! East or West?”  
“East…”  
“Ah, I live west.”  
The store worker reminded you of one of those obnoxious Abercrombie employees…  
“My shift ends in an hour if you want to grab a coffee.”  
“No thanks.” You smiled, trying to be polite.  
“How about ice cream?”  
“No thanks.” You walked back towards the fitting rooms.  
“Is there anything I can do to make you say yes thanks?” The employee almost sang. He was getting on your nerves.  
“She said no thanks.” Taehyung’s voice suddenly said in a strict tone.  
“She can speak for herself though, so what do you say?” The employee said, annoyingly formal.  
“I said no thanks… twice.”  
Taehyung grabbed your hand and you walked out of the store.  
“Why did he have to be so annoying?” You sighed.  
Taehyung kissed your lips.  
“Another second and I wouldn’t have been able to suppress my will to punch him in the face.”  
“People’s selling tactics are really shameless these days…”  
“Selling tactics? He was trying to ask you out!”  
“I thought he was trying to be one of those make her feel special and make her buy shit type seller.”  
“Are you being serious right now?” Taehyung looked angry.  
You shook your shoulders.  
“Either way, you’re mine.” He squeezed your hand.  
“Did you get jealous?” You couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Yes! Someone was trying to steal my wif-woman.” He was serious and annoyed.  
“What was that?”  
“What?”  
“You corrected yourself.”  
“I corrected myself.”  
“But what were you correcting?”  
“Nothing.” He pulled you along.  
\--  
You placed three drinks on one of the tables outside with a smile.  
“Thank you” The customers around the table said.  
“You’re welcome.”  
You took a lap around the terrace and grabbed the payment and tab left by a table when you spotted Taehyung running towards the lifeguard station. He quickly grabbed the boat and one of the other lifeguards ran to help him push it into the water before Taehyung and himself got in and drove away in full speed.  
What was going on?  
It wasn’t often you saw them get out with the boat.  
It was pretty windy today. Maybe someone has drifted far out with a float?  
You walked back inside and placed the money in the cash machine and returned out to clear the table and making nice for the next to sit there, but at the same time keeping an eye on the water.  
The red boat was easy to spot in the distance. It seemed as if one of them dove into the water from the boat.  
The bell at the lifeguard station suddenly went off, indicating for people to get out of the water.  
The guard at the watch tower was blowing a whistle and removing the green flag from the flagpole.  
The customers around you were all questioning what was going on.  
A red and purple flag were flying from the flag pole.  
Purple flag meant dangerous marine life… Could it be jellyfish?  
Was Taehyung still out there?  
A red jeep suddenly drove across the sand.  
“Coast guard”  
To your relief the red motorboat seemed to be on its way back towards the beach.  
They had seemingly picked up someone that had drifted far from the beach along with the sudden warnings.  
You decided to walk over towards the beach to find out what was going on so you could inform the guest and customer s of the club.  
The lifeguard in the boat got out and pulled the boat to shore, some of the coast guard officers helping him. Within a second you heart felt like it had been stabbed by a dagger when you saw Taehyung screaming in pain in the boat, tears streaming down his face. His hair was wet and his face red, he was holding his leg in a tight grip. You ran towards the boat and you saw the dark red marks across his leg, burning stings. The coast guards lifted him out of the boat.  
“Taehyung!” You screamed, tears streaming.  
“The ambulance is on its way.” You heard one of the guards say.  
“Everyone get away!” Another called.  
“Let her through!” Taehyung cried. “She’s my girlfriend!”  
The other lifeguard noticed you and helped you through the small crowd that had formed.  
They sat him down on the sand while one of them dug through the medical bag to find something to treat him.  
You sat down on the sand and Taehyung reached for your arm, holding on to it tight.  
You moved his hair away from his face and tried desperately to soothe him in any way you could.  
You kissed his forehead and tried to make him look away from his injury.  
You heard the other lifeguard explain what happened when the ambulance arrived.  
“We got a jellyfish swarm heading in with the currents and we went out to get a swimmer that had drifted far out but when he dove in to get them he was stung. The other got away unharmed but Tae he got stung pretty bad, I had to lift him out of the water.”  
“What type of jellyfish? Do you know what it was?” The ambulance staff asked, while getting Taehyung onto the stretcher.  
“A Portuguese man o’ war, we got everyone out of the water for now.”  
“It hurts!” Taehyung cried out.  
He was squeezing your hand tight. Your heart hurt not knowing how to help him.  
You joined him in the ambulance to the hospital.  
The pain slowly began to subside on the way to the hospital. The medic applied hot packs on his thigh. Once you arrived at the emergency room a nurse shaved his leg and a doctor examined for any remains of the pest on him before applying various ointments and creams to the raw wound.  
His leg was swollen and the skin around the wound was irritated and looked painfully red.  
The doctor left the room and the nurse handed you a tube of crème, instructing you how he should apply it and how often before leaving. It was over fast.  
The nurse told you that you were free to leave after the doctor returned to check on him again within the next hour.  
You moved your seat to sit next to the bed.  
They had cut up his swimwear and applied new heat packs to his thigh to break down the toxins in his skin. He looked exhausted, understandably so. You brushed through his hair and he opened his eyes to look at you. His eyes were red from tears. You stroked his cheek.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“It’s getting manageable.”  
“That’s good.”  
“Thanks for being here with me.”  
“You don’t need to thank me.”  
“I’d be sad alone here.”  
“Do you want something to drink?” You asked, stroking his head once more.  
He nodded.  
You grabbed a plastic mug by the sink and filled it with water and handed it to Taehyung.  
A short while later the doctor returned and checked up on him. He removed the heat packs from his thigh and checked the wound again. The wound still looked terrifying, but significantly better.  
“I’m going to send a nurse to bandage your leg and after you’re ok to go home.”  
The nurse arrived shortly and placed a second application of crème on the wound before wrapping it carefully with a bandage. He wasn’t allowed back to work until at least two weeks, even more if the wound took longer to heal. The nurse scheduled a checkup within two weeks.  
Taehyung carefully got up from the bed.  
“Can you walk?”  
He nodded, still in pain.  
“Let’s just walk slowly.” He groaned.  
You took a taxi back to Taehyung’s house and you tucked him in bed almost right away.  
While he slept you headed to your house to grab some necessities and stopped at the local corner store on the way back.  
You were going to stay at his house wither he liked it or not.  
You placed the food you brought in the fridge and unpacked your bag. Might as well feel at home you thought.  
“Babe?” You suddenly heard him call from upstairs.  
“Babe!?”  
“I’m here!” You walked upstairs and into his room.  
“Is everything ok?” You asked  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too!”  
You took a seat by his side and kissed him on the lips.  
“I got you ice cream, it’s in the freezer.”  
“You’re the best!” He smiled.  
He got up and walked downstairs.  
You brought his pillow and blanket with you downstairs and helped him get comfortable on the sofa. You put on a movie on the TV and lied down next to him, resting your head on his chest.  
“I’m glad you’re ok.” You whispered.  
He placed a kiss on your head.  
Eventually you both fell asleep during the movie.  
\--  
A month passed and Taehyung was back at work since a week ago. The doctor gave him an extra week to recover to ensure he was ready to go back into the ocean, but he had recovered well.  
You were lifting the chairs off the table when Taehyung passed by the beach club that morning. He waved and smiled sweetly.  
The scar from the wound was visible under his shorts but the scar had begun to fade.  
The day passed by quickly and incident free, when your shift was over Taehyung was waiting outside the beach club for a change.  
“I heard someone needed lifesaving?” He asked and rushed to lift you up bridal style, making you squeal out of surprise.  
“I need special CPR!”  
“Good, because I have a surprise for you.” He placed you back down.  
“A surprise?”  
He nodded and you began walking towards the parking lot.  
“What is it?” You asked curiously  
“You’ll see when we’re home.” He teased, putting on his helmet.  
He drove the two of you back to his place.  
“I know it’s not much but, I wanted to treat you as thanks for when you were here for me while I was recovering…” He began, while unlocking the door.  
You stepped inside and began to take your shoes off while Taehyung ran out into the kitchen.  
He came back a short moment later holding a neat bouquet of red roses.  
“I have them in some water in the kitchen for now but I wanted to officially give them to you.” He smiled shyly, holding them out for you.  
You had a loss of word at first and ended up giving him a giggly thank you as you took the roses. How cheesy you thought, smiling to yourself as you followed him back out into the kitchen. You placed the roses back in the vase for the time being and you noticed how various ingredients were spread out across the counter.  
“I’m your chef this evening.” He smiled proudly.  
“Do you need a chef’s assistant?” You looked up at him with a grin.  
“No, but I’d appreciate an audience.”  
“Is there a VIP section?”  
Taehyung walked around the kitchen and pulled out one of the stool from the kitchen island.  
“First row.”  
You took a seat while Taehyung walked over to the fridge to get you something to drink.  
Watching him cook was such a sight. He looked so cute with his apron on and you kept talking and laughing while you watched him. You tried to insist to at least peel something but he was determined that this was a solo performance for you. (And he wanted to impress you.)  
He set the dining table in the living room and moved the vase with the roses to the table.  
He was trying really hard to create a romantic setting and it almost felt like a movie cliché at one moment.  
Once he finished up everything you moved to the dining table and he brought the food for both of you.  
Of course it tasted well, as would anything made with so much love.  
You finished eating in silence.  
“You know what…” Taehyung suddenly said, breaking the brief silence while playing with the left overs on his plate.  
“What?”  
“I kind of have this thing I want to try… Or well, it’s not really a thing it’s just-“ He looked down shyly and smiled.  
“What is it?” You asked eagerly.  
“I kind of want to fuck you while you’re wearing my lifeguard shirt, I- I don’t know if it’s weird, It’s just this little fantasy I’ve had…” He laughed, embarrassed.  
“I don’t think it’s weird.”  
Finally he looked up at you with blushing cheeks and an innocent grin.  
The flame of the single candle on the table reflected against his skin, making him glow even more.  
You pushed your chair back and stood up to Taehyung’s surprise. He watched you as you walked upstairs. He questioned if he was meant to follow you or not and quickly stood up.  
“Wait down here.” You ordered and he sat back down with a nervous gulp.  
You found one of his t-shirts in his wardrobe and quickly stripped down into nothing but your panties before pulling the shirt over your head. You took a moment to check yourself out in the mirror before heading back down. It suited you.  
Taehyung was fidgeting with his hands impatiently when you came back downstairs.  
When he saw you he couldn’t help but smirk and stood back up again.  
“Wow”  
You playfully ignored him and went to lie down on the sofa. You lied down on your stomach with your feet swinging behind you. Taehyung walked over to you and sat by your side. His hand caressed the back of your thigh, moving up to your ass.  
“Are you trying to drive me crazy?”  
You shook your shoulders. “Maybe.”  
He chuckled and you rolled over to sit up properly on the sofa.  
He leaned back, legs spread wide. His lap looked inviting…  
You looked up and down his body before getting eye contact with him. He licked his lips… the way he always did out of habit but this time he bit his lower lip softly, making it flick.  
What were you waiting for?  
He grabbed your chin, pulling you in for a kiss but you instead reached for his belt buckle. Your denial earned you a surprised eyebrow raise. You unbuckled his belt and pushed him down on the sofa before straddling him across his hips, finally giving him what he wanted, leaning down and kissing his glistening lips. His hand cupped the side of your face, pulling you down even closer while his other hand rested on the curve of your lower back.  
You struggled reaching to get him undressed in his grip. You started pulling on the fabric of his shirt for him to get the hint that you wanted more skin… He let go of you and sat up straight, you still straddling him. He pulled his shirt apart and tossed it to the floor. You grabbed his toned shoulders, exploring the surface and the feeling of his skin. He reached down between you to unbutton his jeans and successfully pulling them off under you, leaving him in only his boxers.  
His strong arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you tight against his chest as his mouth attacked the side of your neck. You grinded down on his growing arousal.  
Soft moans escaped both of you.  
You pushed him back down on to his back, making your lips part but he was smiling widely.  
Simply hooking his fingers under the sides of your panties and yanking them down, he got his revenge. You pulled them down your legs and threw them on the floor. His expression suddenly changed again and he licked his lip again. You were on all fours on top of him, watched by wide lust-filled eyes of adoration. You reached for the hem of his underwear and he lifted his hips slightly to help get them off, kicking them off the rest.  
His erection rested against his abdomen.  
You sat down, grinding on his dick before reaching to guide him. You wrapped your hand around his shaft and adjusted yourself, positioning him by your entrance. His hand moved up your thigh.  
You lowered yourself, allowing him to slide in about half way before you leaned down to kiss him. He bucked his hips upwards, making him slide in all the way before you sat down properly and began to ride him, your tongue exploring his mouth and your fingers dragging down his neck and over his chest. His hands were on your hips, trying desperately for a little domination to guide you but you were in charge, driving him insane.  
You sat up, increasing your speed, hands tugging on the hem of his shirt that you were wearing and making sure to pull it tightly enough to reveal the outline of your breasts and for your nipples to poke through the fabric.  
He was breathing heavily.  
You felt like you were putting on a show for him and it was turning him on more than you wished for. His eyes lusted for more, his mind in a foggy state of pleasure as he watched you bounce up and down on his cock, all while wearing his lifeguard shirt.  
He inhaled sharply, getting close to his release.  
You placed your hands on his waist to support yourself as your thighs began to give in.  
Riding him was amazing but though. His body was broader than you were flexible and you were getting exhausted, but you were determined to make him cum this way. You were breathing heavily, thighs quivering all while biting your lip to try and get through it. You gripped his sides tighter and groaned. You were feeling yourself get close, thighs almost cramping.  
“Yes baby, don’t stop” He whispered, hands on your thighs.  
You tried going even deeper, making him moan in pleasure. Deeper resulted in worse for you, you felt yourself clench tight around his cock as you reached your orgasm, letting out a deep exhale. Your thighs were exhausted but you kept trying, using up the last energy you had.  
Taehyung wrapped his arms around you, pulling you down against his chest. His other hand travelled down to your lower back, holding you in place as he attempted to hump you. Thrusting hard and deep, penetrating you with full force until he almost screamed out in pleasure, finally releasing. He slipped out of you, leaving a trail of his cum spilling out between your shaky thighs.  
You fell to his side, your aching legs finally getting their well-earned rest.  
“Holy fuck you go hard.” Taehyung expressed, still short of breath. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” He chuckled, rolling over on to his side to embrace you.  
“My thighs are dead.” You confessed, hiding your face against his sweaty chest.  
“Next time tell me and I can be on top for a while.”  
“I wanted you to have this.”  
“I like being on top baby, its fine” He smirked. “But this special treatment was really something… I’m exhausted.” He laughed.  
You nuzzled him and he giggled even more.  
“That shirt really suits you.”


End file.
